


The house is not haunted

by Pixie_mischief



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Siege-O-Ween, Siege-o-ween 2020, scary story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixie_mischief/pseuds/Pixie_mischief
Summary: Rainbow's five resident troublemakers gets themselves into bet with Spetsnaz guys. They have to spend the night in a haunted house. None of them believes in ghosts but are they sure there's nothing to be afraid of in there?
Relationships: Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Marius "Jäger" Streicher
Kudos: 22





	The house is not haunted

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: The house is not haunted.

“Remind me, whose idea it was?” Pulse asked no one in particular as he and Thermite stopped in front of an old house.  
“Chickening out already?” Could be heard from behind, not really a question more of a mock coming from no one else than Bandit.  
The two Americans looked at the three men who just arrived. So the Germans got themselves into this mess too.  
“Just thinking out loud. That’s a teenager thing to do.” It really was to be honest.  
“Just like the honey challenge.” Bandit added while looking at the creepy building in front of which they stood.  
“Fair point.” Thermite replied. “Under what conditions?”  
“Spend a whole night at this specific ‘haunted’ house.” Bandit answered, putting more stress in ‘haunted’ and adding air quotation to make his point.  
“Just that, huh?” The shorter of the Americans were pretty sure there was something more.  
“Whoever chickens out before morning will get to be a sparring partner for one of them.”  
“Mhm, in short they’re looking for a reason to make fun of us.” All of them seemed to agree on that conclusion.

Yet no one moved, they just stood there, looking at that house. To be honest, they would do that for far longer but Blitz noticed Jäger’s absence and looked around, checking if maybe the mechanic resigned at the last moment. To his surprise, Marius was already at the door. The shield bearer nudged Bandit with his elbow, pointing to their friend waiting for the rest of the group.  
“Guess it’s time to move.” All four went to join Marius, who already stood inside.  
Though Blitz stopped in his tracks before even reaching the front door, he could swear he saw something in one of the windows, but there was nothing in any of them now. The man shrugged and entered the house as the last one. The whole talk about “haunted” house and Halloween getting closer made his imagination run wild. 

“It was something along the lines of having a girls’ night, since three walking trouble magnets were going to camp in an old house because of a stupid bet, and she has no desire to babysit us through that.” Bandit explained while watching Jäger type something on his phone. “What about the rest of your team?” The man asked, still watching Marius with a raised brow.  
The other man felt being watched and looked up, he tilted his head in question and after a second showed Monika’s ID still showing on screen. Dominic mouthed ‘seriously?’ and shook his head in disapproval. Marius shrugged, he wasn’t even paying attention to the conversation that was going on and the whole reason behind him coming to that house with others was because he found it as a potentially interesting experience. Honestly it was probably his best excuse behind a lot of things the three Germans did.

“Pretty much the same thing with Eliza.” Thermite shrugged, not like it was the first time Ash bailed from something that might turn out to be a very stupid thing, like she had some sixth sense.  
“As for Miles, he preferred to, let me quote, ‘read that book I can’t finish because the two of you keep finding new ways to pull me into your crazy plans’.” Added Pulse.  
“Not that they are missing out on anything.” Dominic said with a bored voice, it seemed like a long and boring night is ahead of them.  
Jordan looked at the German with amusement. “If you say so. Though Eliza would probably be mad knowing she missed some poker game.” The pyromaniac grinned, while producing a deck of cards from his bag.  
“Don’t start without me!” Blitz just came back in the room, and hurried to join others.  
Jäger on the other hand was curious about the house and decided to look around for a while.  
“Hey Marius, are you playing? Huh?” Dominic turned his head toward where he thought the man was sitting. “Where is he?” The others shrugged. No one even noticed the mechanic leaving the room. 

The house was dark and eerily silent, it was almost the perfect setting for some horror story. Honestly, at this point Marius thought that if something would just move in the corner of his eyes or things began to move on their own, he wouldn’t be surprised. It all suited the whole mood of Halloween and the whole deal with people getting more and more into it the closer that day was. That also made him stop for a second and realize that if this would be a horror he just broke two of the more important rules, he split from the rest of the group and wandered off alone. Oh well, he would care much more about it if he had any rational reason. With a slight shrug of his shoulders he continued his exploration, driven by curiosity. After all there was something that made people think that the house is haunted. 

After looking around for a while Jäger checked his watch, he’s been out here for half an hour, nothing happened so far. Well, that was a little disappointing, though he expected it. He came to look out the window, fog began to appear. If nothing even slightly supernatural happens during that night he’s going to be really, really disappointed. 

He turned from the window, flashlight illuminating most of the corridor. With a small shrug of his shoulders the mechanic decided to come back to the other guys. His mind wandered off, it might be a pleasantly calm night, that is if Bandit won’t come up with something. 

A clatter. Marius turned his head to the direction that sound came from. One brow went up, that was interesting. Should he go there, of course he shouldn’t, but he was curious. More clattering. Sure all ghost stories are just stories, but this whole situation was getting his imagination running with a lot of what ifs. The man cautiously opened the door to the room that sound came from, another loud noise. His flashlight immediately swept over everything and stopped at a cat trapped under an old crate. He didn’t know what he expected to find, honestly, this was probably the scariest thing he will experience the whole night. He crouched down and slowly lifted the crate. Jäger could take a good look at the cat, black cat, how fitting. It didn’t seem to be afraid of him. Cautiously he picked the animal up.  
“I think I’ll show the others a local ghost.” He idly petted the cat, it probably wandered here from one of the neighbor houses.

He turned around, heading back to where everyone agreed to stay. Since he was holding the black cat in his arms, that apparently decided Marius is it new friend, the flashlight was held in an odd position, giving just enough light to let him see where he’s heading. A creak of a wooden floor. Right behind him. Jäger slowed down, he was about to turn around when he noticed a shadow of a person. Someone was behind him, probably Blitz or Bandit were searching for him. He was pretty sure it was Bandit, most likely planning to scare him.  
“Look what I found.” The man turned around, he froze. No one was near the window, and it was the only source of light in that corridor, beside the flashlight he was holding in hand.  
Honestly, he doesn’t believe in ghosts or anything like that, and that’s really not the reason his steps were a lot faster than before.

Jäger calmed down a little before he came to the room occupied by the other four men. If he didn’t slow down it would be a rather awkward thing to explain that he got scared by a shadow.  
“Look I found a local ghost.” the mechanic put down the cat and petted it.  
“A black cat? Seriously?” Blitz was amused. At this point the shield bearer thought someone was making fun of them. There’s even potential suspects, but they wouldn’t be so subtle, so maybe this is just a coincidence.  
Marius nodded, while sitting next to Bandit. The other man offered him a beer before wrapping an arm around his shoulder, in a reassuring way.  
“What were you doing anyway?” Dominic asked, noticing the younger man being a little agitated.  
“Looking around.” It seemed like a sufficient answer.  
Bandit’s arm around Jäger’s shoulders did wonders to calm the mechanic’s nerves, though it had to be taken away, after all the game they were playing before Marius returned was still going on. 

They kept playing for another hour. At some point of time even Jäger joined, and exactly like he thought, it was turning into a pleasant and calm night. They should get out from base in small group like this one more often. 

Creaking sound could be heard from the corridor. All five men turned their heads toward the door, and back again, to look at each other. Some voices were coming from the other part of the house.  
“Teenagers?” Pulse asked with a raised brow.  
Ominous grin bloomed on Bandit’s face.  
“You’re not going to give those kids a heart attack.” Marius raised his brow.  
Thermite stood up. The other American looked at him in slight disbelief.  
“Seriously?”  
“Come on! They want a haunted house, right?” Jordan innocently shrugged. “Just a little prank. Nothing bad.”  
“I start to like the way your mind works.” Dominic’s grin widened as he stood up. “We’ll come back soon.” The older German leaned and planted a quick kiss on the mechanic’s cheek. 

There were five teenagers, all jittery and nervous, standing next to the back entrance. Bandit’s grin widened and he nodded to Thermite. Both men found themselves good hiding spots before they began. First they wanted the group to relax. Kids began exploring their surroundings, spreading more and more, more confident with each minute that passed. It finally looked like the right moment to rattle a few things, close some doors and make general noise before both men hide back in their spots. Teenagers during night like that, in place like this doesn’t need much to jump out of their skin, start screaming bloody murder and run in panic. Tripping each other while doing that and in hope whatever is present in that house will be interested in the tripped person more than the running one. 

When the doors were shut forcefully behind the last kid, both men burst in laughter. Maybe it was a little more than just a small prank, but sure expressions of those teenagers were simply priceless.  
Jordan was shaking his head, that was too easy, they didn’t even put much effort in what they did. He could feel a hand on his shoulder.  
“Did you saw that? That muscular guy with a bossy attitude, he was tripping others and ran away as first!” The American wheezed, trying to catch a breath.  
He straightened up a little, his gaze fell on the German leaning at the door frame at the end of the corridor. Thermite’s mood changed immediately. He still could feel a hand on his shoulder, it gave a little squeeze. The pyromaniac turned around. Nothing. There was nothing. He let the nervous laugh escape his mouth, and he backed up toward where Bandit should be standing.  
“Hey, Dominic. You’re heading back?” Somehow he managed to speak, despite a clenched throat.  
“Yeah. Let's go.”

When both men returned, Jordan wasn’t in as good mood as Bandit. Pulse and Blitz diverted the pyromaniac’s attention from whatever happened in the corridor to scaring teenagers. He began describing how that group was so jumpy that they could scare themselves without any help from outside.  
Bandit was very content with himself. Jäger wasn’t really sharing the same amusement as others, at last not in the same level as his colleagues. Dominic decided it’s his duty to lift his boyfriend’s mood, so he sat beside him.  
“Don’t be angry. It was funny, you should have seen it.” He murmured, propping his chin on the younger man's shoulder. 

The other three were laughing at Thermite’s description of what had happened a few minutes earlier.  
“Honestly that one guy is screwed. I doubt anyone will forget being tripped in favor of one guy saving his ass!” Jordan snorted, remembering the terrified face of the teenager that pretended to be a fearless leader.  
“Heard that?” Bandit sneakily wrapped his arms around Marius’s chest. “Just a little prank.”  
That action was met with sight and small chuckle. “You’re horrible.”  
Dominic grinned and planted a kiss on the mechanic’s cheek, knowing he was forgiven whatever might he did to upset the other one.  
“Get a room!” Blitz's comment cause another wave of laughter.  
“We might, jealous?” Bandit grinned, it was met with whistles and few cheers from the other three. Even more cheers appeared when Marius’s cheeks bloomed with nice pink blush. 

“I have more booze in my bag.” Elias looked around for a moment before his hand landed on his face. “I left it by the entrance. Don’t do anything stupid when I’m not here!” He stood up and prepared to leave. “I want to be present when any of you embarrass yourselves.” The shield bearer pointed at the other four men and left while chuckling.

He could swear he left it right where he was standing. But the bag wasn’t there. It was not that far away though.  
“Odd…” He had no memory of leaving it there.  
Either those kids were messing around or Bandit and Thermite moved it. Blitz shrugged, it wasn’t a big deal, just a few more steps. As he reached for the bag, his phone rang. It would be a lie if he claimed it didn’t made him jump. It did, which made him chuckle a little. Elias pulled his phone from pocket and checked its screen. Unknown number. The shield bearer's eyes fell on displayed time. Who could call him after midnight?

“Hallo?” No one answered for a short moment.  
“Behind you.” Whispered voice and hung up.  
The shield bearer immediately turned around, a flashlight followed after his eyes. Nothing. He glanced at the phone.  
“What the…” A hand covered his mouth.

He dropped both the flashlight and the phone. Instinct kicked in, and he tried to get a good grip on his attacker. Another hand shot to hold his right arm. More hands appeared, holding his left arm and torso, making him defenseless. Blitz’s eyes fell on a figure near the entrance.  
Ragged clothes covering the pale, almost white skin. He could spot a glimpse of long, dark hair in a little light his discarded flashlight provided.  
Hand over his mouth squeezed and his vision blurred, and he blackened out. 

“He sure takes his time.” Pulse was looking at the direction of the corridor. “You think he found it?”  
“We are talking about Elias. I’m pretty sure he’s fooling around.” Bandit’s brow went up.  
“You sure, you talk about him and not yourself?” Thermite suggested.  
Dominic chose to not answer, Jordan will get some more or less nasty surprise in the nearest future.  
“Anyway, I’m going to check what he’s up to.” Jack dusted himself off and did what he said. Leaving the three other men behind.

“Hey Elias, what’s taking you so… long.” The American trailed off while his eyes followed a trail of light to the flashlight laying of the floor.  
And next to it was a phone and a little further away a bag. Not to be a little paranoid, but Pulse really considered that the German is fooling around like Bandit suggested.

“Come on, don’t be a dick and pull out a jump scare on me.” He called out, cautiously approaching the three items laying on the floor.  
Nothing happened. He crouched and picked up the phone. He couldn’t unlock it but there was missed call. There was a brief thought that the German received some emergency call and had to leave, but… well if that was a case that phone wouldn’t be laying there.

“Guys! He’s not here!” Jack called out.  
“I told you! He’s messing around with us!” Bandit yelled back.  
“No, seriously. I’m holding his phone!”  
“Don’t tell me he bailed out!”

“It was laying here” The taller American motioned to where the bag and the flashlight were on the floor.  
“You’re shitting me. Come on Elias, get out!” The older German called out. “That stopped being funny the moment you didn’t scare the hell out of Jack!” It earned him unamused look from the mentioned man, but no answer from the missing friend. 

Their phones began ringing. All four checked who was calling, an unknown number. But it stopped pretty quickly. They shared confused look. Sure few strange things happened here and there, but that’s whole new level of weird.  
“You think that...?” Jordan didn’t have to finish this sentence.  
“You’re joking, right? I’ll bet that’s Grace pulling some weird prank.” The rest seemed to agree with Bandit. 

Pulse noticed some movement in the old kitchen and pointed it out to Bandit. Both men went to investigate, or to be more honest, get Blitz and give him hell for a poorly executed prank.  
Thermite decided to watch it from the corridor, there was no need for more people. And Jäger was pretty content with standing where he was and observing how adult men act like kids, which wasn’t anything new, he himself often participated in pranks. Though this time it was getting embarrassingly close to reach the new level of being childish.  
Dominic and Jack were trying to find soon to be sorry prankster, though they had troubles. None of them would assume Elias would be that good at staying unnoticed.  
Marius’s attention was slowly moving toward Jordan who got interested in the left out bag. He was expecting to hear Blitz protesting and laughing at any minute. Instead, a hand slid over his mouth and before the mechanic could even react properly, he was pulled into the room next to which he was standing.

“I have to admit, he’s good at it.” Bandit gave up on looking for his friend.  
“You think he actually bailed out?” Pulse was double-checking the last room they thought they saw something.  
“Seem like it. Not our problem! I might enjoy watching his ass being handed back to him.” The German went back to the other two men.  
“Bailed or not, he packed some good stuff.” Thermite raised four bottles up.  
“Where’s Marius?” Dominic looked around, a bit surprised. “Marius!” He called, no one answered. “What’s going on?” Bandit was confused. “Did he said something?”  
“Nope. He was right here, thought, you know, he can be pretty sneaky when he wants to. Maybe he went back?” The shorter American put bottles back into the bag. “Or he went to look around again.”  
“Maybe.” The older man wasn’t that sure about it, but it still was possible. “Alright, let's head back… What the fuck?!” The man turned around to face the pyromaniac, but his eyes fell on the silhouette at the end of the corridor.

Pulse poked his head out hearing that and almost jumped out of his skin. They all saw a lot and weren’t phased easily, but something literally pulled out of horror movie was not what they expected.  
The pale figure in ragged cloths stood in odd stance, like it barely could hold its own weight. They assumed it stared at them, but weren’t sure, dark hair prevented them from seeing its eyes.  
Jack made quick decision. Retreating back to the room he was still partially standing in, was potentially the most stupid idea that popped in his head, that’s why he quickly, but not too quickly, joined the other two.  
That pale thing moved, in odd way. They couldn’t really describe what they saw, but for some odd reasons it filled them with dread. Somehow familiar dread, but they couldn’t focus on it right now. 

The closer the figure was getting, the more they were backing up. It would take more time, but the pale thing crouched. The three men looked at each other before their eyes went back to the figure in front of them. They watched enough horrors to know that this thing is preparing to run and probably leap at them. Thermite was one step ahead of his colleagues, he already opened the front door.  
At the moment their brains registered that the thing is moving faster than before, they weren’t even looking behind, just run straight ahead, though the open door.  
Though Bandit stopped halfway through the front yard. Marius was somewhere in that house, it was also possible that Elias was there too. The German turned around and looked at the door. The human looking thing stood there for a moment before slamming the door close.

“I can’t believe you convinced Taina to play the ghost.” IQ leaned over Dokkaebi trying to get better look at what’s going on outside the window.  
“Wasn’t me. We need to thank Eliza for that.” The Korean replied. “Honestly, did you saw her? I knew that’s not for real, and I was terrified!”  
“What happened to Elias?” Jäger was also looking at the terrified men through the window.  
“Oh nothing, he’s sleeping. We dumped him outside.” Monika looked at the laptops set in the room. “You’re sure you recorded everything?”  
“Duh! Do I look like I would screw something so simple?” Grace made an offended face.  
“And what I’m doing here?” Marius was genuinely curious.  
“Didn’t want you to be beaten up in sparring with Russians.” The blond woman looked at her friend.  
“Oh. Thanks.” He didn’t sound too sure about it but could appreciate the thought. “Look. Dominic is coming back.” Everyone’s attention was back at what’s going on outside.  
“Are we telling him or letting Taina go full psycho ghost on him?” Dokkaebi silently wanted to see the second option.  
“I’m tempted.” Monika was really considering that idea too.

The man went back into the house. All three observers run to the laptop to watch on camera what’s going on.  
“Fuck! It’s you!” Bandit’s voice rang through the whole building.  
They didn’t manage to witness everything, they could just look at the man laying on the floor with his arm behind his back and Caveira holding him down with one knee.  
“Well that was fun. Can I use it to make fun of them?” Not that Grace needed any permission.  
“Sure.” IQ looked at Marius. “What?”  
“So the house is not haunted.” The man raised his brow.  
“No, not at all. Just an old house, Eliza knowing the owners, four idiots easily rilled up with some stupid bet and one idiot following them for some reasons.”  
“And five girls setting up a trap!” Dokkaebi added. “We need Taina to do that on Halloween, or next year...”  
Marius did quick counting. “Five, you say?”  
“Lera helped set everything with Spetsnaz guys.” Monika shrugged.  
That made sense.  
“Go help your knight in shining armor.” The blond woman chuckled. “Really, he will need some help. Taina still holding him in iron grip.”  
Grace looked at the monitor. “Ouch. That’s gonna leave a nasty bruise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this before on Tumblr. Thought that it might go here too.


End file.
